


Między słowami

by Regalia1992



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, dejcie mi prawdziwy całus!, inne źródła - ff.net, kiss, popili i się pobawili, różnice kulturowe, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Garrus się schlał i nie potrafił zapanować nad rękoma. Wynikiem tego jest opowieść przyjaciół o tym, jak zeszłego dnia efektownie, aczkolwiek bezskutecznie próbował poderwać pewnego drella... Ale czy na pewno bezskutecznie?





	Między słowami

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/325815) by Lleet. 



> [Od autora] Więc uważam, że jest zdecydowanie za mało Garrus x Thane smut... A zatem jestem, wyczołgałem się z mojego zaśmieconego i zakurzonego kąta by spróbować coś od siebie dodać. Nowe konto dla nowej historii, hahaha. Trochę czasu minęło, więc zaczynamy c:
> 
> Skarbie, jeśli mnie potrzebujesz, będę przy tobie!~ Wybaczcie, to utknęło w mojej głowie. Takie radosne. ;_: Okej, a teraz na serio, zacznijmy historię.

Garrus pokręcił głową przestraszony. Nie miał pojęcia, że się tak bardzo spił i kiedy jego koledzy opowiadali mu o poprzedniej nocy, poczuł się zakłopotany. Całkowicie zalany, tak przypuszczał, zaczął uderzać do Thane'a. Z drugiej strony Thane nie wydawał się zakłopotany tą sytuacją. Ze spokojem kilka razy próbował odmówić Garrusowi. Te próby tylko bardziej rozochociły mężczyznę. Shepard ze szczerością w głosie zauważyła, że Garrus próbował go pocałować więcej niż tylko jeden raz.

Garrus nie mógł ich dłużej słuchać.

Szybko wyszedł z pomieszczeń kuchennych i zawędrował do maszynowni, gdzie dźwięki wyrzuciły wszelkie na wpół uformowane myśli z jego umysłu.

Westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział, że nie może ot tak sobie pozostawić tego, ale choć zobaczył wcześnie tego dnia Thane’a, ten o niczym nie wspomniał. Kiwnął głową w geście pozdrowienia i kontynuował swoją podróż jak zawsze. Nic nie wyglądało inaczej. Ale Garrus wiedział lepiej, wiedział, jak doskonała jest pamięć Drelli… Będzie to wyryte w jego pamięci na zawsze.

 _Być może, koniec końców, przeprosiny byłby na miejscu,_ pomyślał ponuro.

Thane siedział cicho w Stacji Podtrzymywania Życia, próbując medytować. Szczerze mówiąc, myśli o wczorajszej nocy rzadko przemykały mu przez głowę, ale z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że je zbytnio lekceważył. Zirytował się nimi. Zirytował. Z jakiegoś powodu nie poznawał siebie, nie rozumiał, dlaczego ‘irytacja’ wydawała mu się do tej pory całkowicie nieznanym słowem.

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły i poderwały się do góry. Medytacja. To na niej powinien się skupić.

Drzwi za Thane'm otwarły się z cichym szumem ‘fusz’ i Garrus wszedł do pomieszczenia. Thane nie odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Turianina, po prostu kiwnął głową gestem pozdrowienia. Nie czuł się niezręcznie z powodu tego, co się stało – mężczyzna był przecież pijany. Zdarza się najlepszym.

Jednak Garrus był niesamowicie zdenerwowany. W ogóle nie czuł spokoju w tej sytuacji. Niechętnie, stawiając powolne kroki, ruszył w głąb pokoju, skierował się w stronę Drella i usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niego tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, prawie jakby nie chciał dać o sobie znać. Ruch ten był, oczywiście, całkowicie widoczny. Drell doskonale wiedział, że tam był, a Garrus zauważył, że będzie musiał prowadzić sobie z tą sytuacją nie bez problemów.

\- Co do wczorajszej nocy...

Garrus, jak zwykle był dosadny i od razu zaczął od sedna sprawy. Drell jednak nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem. _Mów dalej_ , Garrus kontynuował. 

\- Co do wczorajszej nocy. Myślę, że odpowiednim byłoby, gdybym… cóż, przeprosił cię. Dobrze, że się nie zaangażowałem w to i zapewniam, że nie robię tak nagminnie…

Garrus powoli kończył. Przez długi czas nie znał Thane’a, mężczyzna przybył niecały miesiąc wcześniej. Zdawał sobie sprawę z jego piekielnie doskonałych zdolności bojowych, ale wciąż był ostrożny wobec mężczyzny, który okazywał tak mało emocji.

Thane milczał przez chwilę. Ostatecznie, i w końcu, otwarł oczy, jego ręce wciąż nie zmieniły pozycji.

\- Jestem tego pewien. Nie winię cię za to, co… stało się zeszłej nocy. Byłeś pod wpływem alkoholu. 

Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Thane poczuł, jak wraca pamięcią do wspomnienia.

\- Jest śmiech, brzdęk szkła, a Garrus podchodzi do mnie. Siada przy mnie. Po prawej. Śmieje się głośno, obejmuje mnie ręką. Muzyka jest głośna. Nie słyszę jego słów. Inni się śmieją, prowokują. »Całuj! Całuj!«. Nie wie, co to jest pocałunek. Pochyla się. Cicho protestuje. Nie chcę jego pocałunku. On nie słyszy. Dotyk po mojej prawej, na moim policzku. Moje oczy są zamknięte. Dotyk znika. 

Thane powraca ze wspomnień tak nagle, jak się w nie zanurzył. Przez chwilę skupia wzrok na stole, nim spogląda na Turianina.

Thane milczał. Wiedział, że zrobił to przy załodze, nie było to dla niego jakieś odkrywcze. Jednak Garrus zarumienił się. Tak wyglądała niebywała, przepastna pamięć Drella. Jego krtań błysnęła ciemnym czerwonym rozbawieniem. Turianin zauważył to, lecz nadal zastanawiał się dlaczego.

\- Tak, cóż… — przerwał, by odkaszlnąć. — Może powinienem… już wyjść — powiedział Garrus, nim ruszył do drzwi. Przekroczył je i się zatrzymał, kiedy dotarł do niego ledwie słyszalny głos Thane’a.

\- Zaczekaj.

Thane wstał szybko i podszedł do drzwi. Garrus był kompletnie zaskoczony dalszymi posunięciem Drella. Chwycił on i przyłożył lekko prawą ręką do twarzy Turianina, szybko przyciskając swoje usta do ust Garrusa. Cofając się pozwolił, by jego ręka opadła swobodnie. Mrugnął raz, jego migawka błysnęła w oku, szybko podążając za powieką.

\- Hmmm. Interesujące — Drell odsunął się i bez słowa drzwi zamknęły się za nim.

Garrus stał zmieszany. Wpatrywał się w drzwi, gdzie przed chwilą stał Drell. Był trochę zszokowany i gotowy, aby wejść z powrotem do środka. Stał tak, przez dobrą chwilę nim zdecydował, by odpuścić. Drell pewnie mia swoje powody i być może pozna je w odpowiednim czasie. Odwrócił się i oddalił. Przyłożył delikatnie dłoń do swoich ust.

Tak. Był pewien.

Nadal nie rozumiał w ogóle znaczenia pocałunków.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od autora] Cóż, może. Jeśli będę mieć wystarczającą ilość wolnego czasu, to może napiszę sequel. Prawdę mówiąc, wyciągnąłem tą historię znikąd. Nie krępujcie się sugerować mi podobnych rzeczy. Rzeczy z historią i czymkolwiek jeszcze. Do następnego, papa. c:
> 
> [Od tłumacza] W życiu się tyle o anatomii krokodyli nie naczytałam.


End file.
